


Lost

by GirlMeetsFics15



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Riarkle, gmw-trashs96
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlMeetsFics15/pseuds/GirlMeetsFics15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farkle immediately noticed her leave, I mean he always noticed her but lately  he’s been doing it purposely. Riley Matthews was changing, she acted differently, she smiled different and even the giggle he loved so much changed,  and it was sadder, duller…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Reading. I hope you enjoy it.

Farkle immediately noticed her leave, I mean he always noticed her but lately he’s been doing it purposely. Riley Matthews was changing, she acted differently, she smiled different and even the giggle he loved so much changed, and it was sadder, duller.

Topanga had invited everyone over for a New Year’s Party and when the clock struck midnight Maya kissed Lucas. A few heads turned to Riley who was focused solely on the Television but he did see her tense and look quickly in their direction.

Twenty minutes later she got up and excused herself from the celebration. ‘I have a headache’ a frequent occurrence as of late. Farkle wasn’t even sure if she was faking it anymore.

What got him was that she was getting better at lying, in the past few hours she had managed to fool everyone in the room into thinking she was happy, that contagious Riley smile remained on her face all night. It wasn’t until she got to the top of the steps did he see it drop, she looks back to the party which was still in full swing. She looked hurt, broken.

++

It didn’t take him long you follow after her, he excused himself from Zay and followed Riley steps back to her room.

He knocks twice.

"Riley?“ She won’t answer, he knows she won’t so he slowly opens the door, his eyes adjusting to the lack of light. That’s when he sees her, off to the right side of her bed Riley sits with her head comfortably laid back against her bed.” Can we talk?“ Riley shifts and he assumes it’s to look at him, he then sees an arm movement. Riley was wiping her eyes…She was crying.

"Sure Farkle. What can I help you with?” He holds his hand out for her and pulls her up when she takes it. Riley reaches over and flips on the light then takes a seat on her bed.

"Actually, it’s about you.“ Riley looks up again, her smile gone. "I just wanted to see if you were okay. You’ve been acting weird all night.”

Farkle knows he won’t get a direct answer Riley cared too much about others to dump her problems on them, she just buries then deep inside he.

"I’m fine.“

"I thought we agreed no more lying.” She looks down again, her hands play with each other in her lap.

"I don’t know.

"Riley-“

"I want to be happy for them and I am, I really am but I just feel, I don’t know. I’m just tired, I feel really tired.” There was something different in her voice, her eyes make a silent plea. This wasn’t the Riley he knew. Somewhere along the lines they’d lost her, somewhere along the line she changed and no one, not even he noticed.

"What do you mean Riley?“ She hesitates for a moment. She finally looks back up at him and smiles, the same one she’d been flaunting all night. It was fake, that much was obvious but why was she doing it? Why was she lying to them?

”…Nothing. I’m just tired that’s it. I probably just need to sleep and then I’ll be better again.“ She looked as if she were trying to convince herself. "I’ll be great again.”

He didn’t want to leave her, she shouldn’t be alone but he also knew Riley was smart enough to dodge his questions for hours and he didn’t want her to feel pressured if she was gonna confide in him it had to be her choice.

"Fine. I’ll leave.“

"No!” He stopped, turning back to her. The tears heavy on her face. "Stay. I can’t be alone.“ He almost asked what she meant by can’t but he decided against it.

"Riley I don’t think-”

"Please.“ He pauses a minute then nods. Mr. Matthews would kill him but if it meant that Riley would feel better it was worth it.

Farkle found himself lying beside Riley in her bed, she had wrapped her arm around his and laid her head on his shoulder. Every so often he would hear her sniffle. beside that they remained quiet but he grew worried. Something was wrong, something he couldn’t figure out. Riley is hurt and he couldn’t do a thing about it.

++

"I’m sorry, I ruined your shirt.”

"Riley its okay. Are you better now?“ It was as if her eyes froze open, she didn’t blink or answer for a full 5 seconds.

"All better.”

"Riley-“

"It doesn’t matter Farkle, I’ll get over it…Please can we just talk about something else.” Her tears in her throat another sniffle coming from her breaking him once again. Riley wasn’t Riley, she was far from it and he had no idea why.

“No Riley. Look I understand you are not ready to tell me and I’m ok with that just…If you need me Riley I’m here for you anything at any time.” For a while she says nothing, the longest pause she’d taken that night. Riley shifts beside him hanging on to him a bit tighter. Her arm drops from wrap around his and instead wraps around his waist, her head leaning on his chest.”

“Do you remember when you said you didn’t know how to handle what we feel?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m scared Farkle. I don’t know of what and I don’t know why it’s just this feeling inside me. How am I supposed to tell people how I feel when I don’t even know how to describe what I’m actually feeling?” He doesn’t answer, he can’t because he doesn’t know what to say. “I’m scared. Farkle I don’t know what to do.”

Pulling her closer to him Farkle remained silent as his shirt absorbed her tears for minutes at a time. If this is what she needed to feel better then he’d sit here for hours if he had to, he would do anything if it meant he would see that smile again.”

++

The clearing of someone’s throat woke him from his sleep. After his eyes adjusted to the light Farkle tensed. Mr. Matthews, Topanga, Maya and Hs own Parents stood in the room staring down at the two. Farkle taps his friend a few times before she actually wakes up. She’d noticed them a lot quicker than he had and in an effort to stand quickly she slipped on the blanket and fell backwards. Farkle jumped up and held out his hand to help her.

“While this is awkward I would like to take time to say nothing happened.”

“I second that.” Riley steps toward her father who was glaring at Farkle. “Dad nothing happened. I fell, hit my head pretty bad. I started crying and Farkle just stayed with me to keep me up…A job he obviously failed.” Farkle was thrown. He knew it was a lie and he still believed it.

“You. Out.” Topanga rolls her eyes at her husband’s antics and grabs his arm pulling him out of the room. Minkus tells Farkle to say goodbye and he and his wife leave. Maya stayed back for a second to check on Riley, but more so check on the two of them who looked more than a little bit different at the time. When she finally leaves Riley turns to Farkle and pulls him into a hug.

“My dad is gonna kill you.”

“Are you feeling better?” He ask changing the subject. Riley steps back and nods, her face as stoic as ever.

“Yes.”

“Are you sure because-“

“Thank you Farkle.” She cuts him off baby taking another step forward. Obviously, she doesn’t want to talk about it. Instead of pressuring her further Farkle accepts that as the end of their conversation.

“Always.” Riley leans closer placing a soft kiss cheek. Farkle makes his way to the door, stopping when he hears her voice say his name. Her voice was a bit stronger than before.

“I love you Farkle.” 

“I Love you too.”


End file.
